


Get The Door

by GuiltyFurry



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Multi, POV Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-29
Updated: 2016-03-29
Packaged: 2018-05-29 22:03:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6395623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GuiltyFurry/pseuds/GuiltyFurry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Asriel's invited you over to his place for a good time, but his bedroom isn't exactly what you had in mind, so the two of you sneak into his dad's room instead when no one's around.<br/>Maybe you should have been more subtle about it...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Get The Door

Asriel closes the door behind him with a soft click, then turns back to face you. You giggle in unison as you come together and embrace one another. Your lips lock with his and your tongue dances around his mouth. His lips taste just a little sweet as you kiss him over and over, savouring the flavour. You undo the buttons of your shirt in a hurry and only break away from his kisses when you remove your pants, flinging them across the floor. As you stand back up, his hands gently grip your jaw and he pulls you in for another kiss, backing you towards the massive bed.

Your legs give out beneath you as they collide with the mattress. Asriel lowers himself down with you, teeth nipping lightly at your lips. You start to feel a bit light-headed and breathless, your cheeks are flushed. Asriel removes himself from your face with a trail of saliva between your lips. He catches his breath, all the while letting himself familiarise your features. You can see the rosy blush of his cheeks just beneath his fur.

Suddenly he darts back towards your neck. You turn your neck as he moves down and along your throat, sucking at your skin and marking every wet kiss with a subtle love-mark. He trails down your neck, then your chest, and takes the time to gently play with your nipples, taking each one into his mouth for just a moment. Every sensation makes your head swim in a fog of ecstasy. You can feel his jaw moving down your body again, and his hands slither up your sides, tickling you in a way that only excites you more.

By the time he makes his way to your underwear, you’re already more than aroused. He glances back up at you and your eyes catch one another. He looks at up you, biting his lip, awestruck at your image, before showing you a mischievous grin. He slips a claw under your underwear, deliberately pulling them down your legs from one side. Slowly your sex begins to peak out from under the cloth, already damp with your excitement. His touch on your thighs causes your whole body to quiver.

Asriel is in no rush to give you release. Instead he observes your body again, drinking in the sight of you squirming on the bedsheets. He chuckles before lowering his lips to your crotch. His tongue runs up the length of your folds, sending a jolt of ecstasy through your already dizzy mind. He begins to work his tongue over your pussy, lapping up the juices that are running down your legs. You let out a long moan and you begin to squirm under his skillful tongue. You keep watching him, face down in your crotch, and throw your head back into the mattress.

Words are starting to fail you. “Unf, Asri-Ah!” You manage to squeak his name as he drives his tongue between your inner lips. He starts dragging his tongue, thick tongue along the walls of your pussy and the intensity drives your nerves insane. He thrusts his tongue back and forth with monstrous dexterity, occasionally pulling it out and flicking it over your clit. You starting panting and crying out as his relentless cunnilingus sends your body into a fit of ecstasy. You writhe as his fingers trace along your inner thighs and his claws leave faint red marks along your skin. You look down to watch him, and his eyes look into yours as he pleasures you.

Suddenly he pulls away, leaving your pussy trembling as the cool air touches the wetness left by his tongue. You watch him walk around the bed and climb onto it from the bottom. You realise that he means to take you from behind and quickly scramble into position. You thrust your ass into the air, shaking it a little to tease your goat lover. He grabs your ass cheeks, squeezes them firmly, runs his hands along them, down to your hips. You love the feeling of his soft paw pads on your body, especially when he grabs you. With one hand on your hip, he guides himself to your hole.

Your vagina is already so wet that he has no trouble entering you. His cock presses against your inner walls, completely filling you. His body shivers and he lets out a short moan as you squeeze his cock still inside of you. He grabs both of your hips forcefully; he teases his cock out painfully slowly, drawing out your moans, until you can only feel the tip against your inner lips. He thrusts and fills you again in an instant. You squeal into the mattress as he thrusts in and out of your pussy with precision, always leaving just an inch as he pulls himself out. You scream his name and he whimpers yours. He slams into you one more time and you climax underneath him, body wracked with pleasure.

Asriel gives you a moment to steady yourself and catch your breath. “Are you alright?” he asks, concern mixed with lust. You nod your head into the mattress and push weakly against him. His snicker tells you he’s ready; you brace yourself as he begins to thrust into you again. He takes his time filling you up and your body begins to relax under him. The pressure of his member inside of you quickly turns into pleasure. His pace quickens gradually, until you start screaming his name as he slams into you again and again. His balls slap against your clit; the sound fills your ears as you whimper into the bedsheets. You feel yourself reaching climax as Asriel throws his head back in ecstasy.

You never notice the click of the door as it opens in front of you.

Asriel freezes inside of you, his claws dig into your side. Dazed, you think that he must have cum inside of you. As you turn your head to see his face, you notice he’s staring at something ahead of you, still panting. You look towards the distraction and spot someone standing just inside the doorway. They appear to be in shock; their face is completely blank, but their eyes are wide.

“Asriel?” The man’s deep voice pierces the awkward silence like a dagger.

Horrified, Asriel bleats like a kid.

“Uh...” The man lowers his eyes to the clothes around the floor as he scratches the back of his head. “What are… what are you doing in my room, son?”

Asriel still can’t bring himself to respond. You can feel him begin to shrink inside of you. His face turns red as his head snaps between you and Asgore.

You still feel so close to your orgasm and a thought strikes you. You summon as much charm as you can muster and arch yourself with feline grace. Your naked body is on display as you lift yourself from the bed. You can hear Asriel grab a pillow to hide himself, but all that matters is Asgore’s eyes bulging at the sight of you walking towards him. 

“I’m sorry, sir,” you say, your voice laced with lust, “I was just having some fun with Asriel here, but I just wanted to mess around with him a bit.” The man backs himself up against a wall as you approach him. You reach out towards his chest and begin to loosen the tie around his neck. 

“You see, when he got me into his room, his bed just wasn’t big enough for me.” You undo the top few buttons of his shirt slowly, then the last ones quickly. “I told him that if he wants me in bed…” You reach down towards Asgore’s crotch and feel his cock through his pants, already pushing hard against the fabric.

“It’s got to be king-sized.”

With that, you lower yourself to your knees and press your face against his crotch. You can smell his musk through his pants, spurring you on as if your impending climax wasn’t enough. You rub it up and down, savouring the feeling of his rock-hard dick straining for release. You hear the man whimper a little and look up into his eyes. His eyes are closed, but his mouth is open and his breathing is getting heavier.

You undo the button of his pants and pull down the zipper. The pants drop to the ground and you can see his cock desperately pushing against his white underwear, a small patch of precum staining the front. You nuzzle it one more time before pulling his underwear down too. The erection bursts forward, stopping an inch from your face.

Asgore’s cock is just as long as Asriel’s, but much thicker. You just manage to wrap your fingers around the shaft and start jacking him off. It’s already twitching in your hands. Asgore presses his hands against the wall as his knees start to weaken beneath him. You pump his cock faster with one hand while you start to play with yourself with the other. You slowly lean forward and start to suck on his dick, licking the precum still forming at the tip.

“Oh-oh my,” Asgore stutters. You can taste the saltiness of his thick cum on your tongue. You roll it around your mouth for a bit, then swallow it down as you start to take more of him into your mouth. You thrust your head in time with your hand and let your tongue slide around the length of his cock as it moves in and out. You take your hand away from yourself and reach for his balls. You grab one and marvel at not only the size, but how fuzzy it feels in your fingers. You find the other one and gently cup them together. You take care not to squeeze them too roughly as you continue to guzzle his cock.

Suddenly you feel a hand on your shoulder. You look up to see Asriel, still embarrassed and still horny. His cock is mostly hard again, and he lets it hang just next to your cheek. You let go of Asgore’s balls, shift yourself around on your knees and begin to wank both of the goat men. You suck on Asriel’s cock and watch his reaction: he seems to enjoy it and the red of his cheeks slowly fades away to a light pink.

You spend a while swapping between sucking Asgore’s and Asriel’s cocks. Asgore’s salty taste is strong on your tongue but it fills you with lust. Asriel’s slightly sweet taste is smoother on your taste buds, and much more pleasant to swallow. The two flavours start to mix in your mouth and trails of saliva start to stick between the cocks and your lips. Asgore finally looks down at you as you have him in your mouth and places his big, firm hands gently behind your head, guiding you to take in more.

You know that he wants more now. You let go of both dicks and give Asriel a gentle push, signalling for him to step aside. You put your hands on the outside of Asgore’s thighs and drag them up his torso, up his waist and his chest, feeling every toned muscle hidden underneath his open shirt. As you stand up at full height, you realise you only reach the older man’s collarbone. You kiss him lightly on the chest and grab him by his tie, pulling him towards the bed and teasing him with a smirk.

As you step aside, Asgore turns and lowers himself onto the bed in the same position you started in. You look into his with a cheeky grin, then back to Asriel. You spread your legs, bend over and start sucking on Asgore’s cock again. His head falls back onto the mattress as he groans deep and loud. The sound fills the room, spurring you on as he shuts his eyes tight. You slurp on his already wet shaft and make a show of shaking your hips, inviting the other goat man to come over. Asriel’s fingers trace over your hips before they grab you tight; you take a moment to suck the head of Asgore’s cock. The atmosphere is electric as you and your lovers each hold your breath, silently begging to continue.

You hear Asriel breathe in, then spread your cheeks wide and enter you again. You slam Asgore’s cock down your throat, as much of it as you can manage. He gasps and moans aloud as the force of Asriel’s thrust pushes you further down his shaft. It makes you gag a little, but Asriel gives you the chance to pull back and catch your breath. You gulp as much air as you can and observe the rigid member in front of your face, twitching every now and then in the cool air.

As you breathe in, you inhale Asgore’s musk wafting from his erection. The scent, the taste, and Asriel now moving faster, thrusting in and pulling out over and over, drive all thoughts out of your mind. Your knees start to go weak; you can feel yourself slipping down to the floor as you try to fit as much cock into your mouth with choking. The only thing you want now is the taste of Asgore’s semen running down your throat and the feeling of Asriel’s seed filling you up.

Suddenly you’re lifted into the air, but you’re so far gone that you can’t do anything about it. You watch Asgore stand up before you and taking a step to the side, then the world spins around you. Now you’re facing away from the bed as Asriel lowers himself onto the mattress with you on top of him. Your back lands against the soft fur of his belly; your head rests on his chest. The sweat on your back clings to the young man’s fur and more sweat drips down your hair and neck.

Your pussy is dripping wet and still trembling from being fucked hard by Asriel. You can feel his hard prick, slick with your own juices, prodding at your asshole now. He’s not as thick as his father, and the natural lubrication helps him to push his way into your tight hole. The bliss running through your body is pierced by a dull pain, but as he gradually makes his way in, a new feeling starts to take its place and run electric through your nerves. You start to whimper and moan and squirm of his belly.

Your senses are in overdrive now; the smell of sex clings to your nostrils; the sight of Asgore watching you writhe in ecstasy with his cock in his hand, keeping himself hard; the taste of precum still covers your tongue and fills your mouth; the sound of your voice mingles with the moans of the young man beneath you and the beating of the older man in front of you; the satin sheets clutched between your fingers as your ass is slowly filled to capacity. Your head is spinning, all conscious thoughts driven away by the need to fuck.

Finally Asriel hilts himself inside of your ass, pushing against your inner walls like you’ve never felt before. As he drags himself back out slowly, Asgore climbs onto the bed and gently spreads your legs apart. You feel a rush as you present yourself to the giant of a man, his phallus hanging mere inches away from your pussy. He takes a finger and pushes firmly on your clit, rolling it around and making you call his name. He patiently moves his finger down to your inner lips and eases it inside.

He takes his time to push his finger in as far as he can, further than you were expecting. His finger curls upwards, so very close to your most sensitive spot. After a few more thrusts, he manages to rub right on it and you scream in delight. He pauses for a moment to let you breathe, then begins to rapidly rub your g-spot. The feeling is incredible, and you can’t help but squirm as he fingers you harder and faster until you cum around his digit. He pulls it out and places his dick right on your inner lips, takes a deep breath, and slips in.

Asriel takes the cue to start up again and thrusts himself deep inside of you. This is all that you want; your asshole stings in a way that feels too good to be called pain, and your pussy stretches to fit Asgore’s thick manhood inside. Every thrust from one of them grinds the other’s cock still inside of you. The only feeling in your body is sweet delight. You wrap your legs around Asgore’s torso and pull yourself towards him as Asriel picks up the pace, fucking you with little mercy.

You can feel your orgasm approaching again. The joy of release, both yours and theirs, fills your mind and you thrust down on the goat men’s shafts as the thrust up, pushing them even further inside of you. Asriel’s hands wrap around your body and grab your breasts, squeezing them roughly and playing with your nipples. Your nerves are on fire, the intense smell of sweat and sex grabs your senses, and suddenly you throw your head back, tongue lolling out of your lips as your pussy tightens around Asgore’s cock and gushes even more fluids while your ass clenches around Asriel’s member.

Both of the goats are taken by surprise: Asgore gasps and cries out at the same time and pulls out just as thick drops of cum shoot from the tip of his cock, splattering warm along your belly and chest, smelling sharp and just a bit sour at the same time. Asriel buries himself as far as he can and releases his seed inside of you. His cum fills you as he thrusts into you again, twice, three times before he starts to slow down. It feels smooth inside of you. You savour the feeling of your ass throbbing around his pulsing cock.

The three of your shiver as you ride the high of your orgasms. Asgore is the first to make a move; he lifts himself up and sits on the edge of the bed. Cum hangs from the head of his cock, dangling loosely as he steps away. His seed cools rapidly on your body; you take a finger to gather it up and put it in your mouth. Just like before, it’s quite salty, but now it has a slightly sour after taste to it as well. You can’t help but cover your fingers and lick them clean.

Asriel lifts you up by your hips and pulls himself out completely. You can feel his cum just starting to leak from your gaping hole, falling into his crotch and most likely matting his fur. It takes you a few minutes to clean off your torso and gather the strength to lift yourself off of the panting goat man. You fall onto your side next to him, utterly spent.

Your senses start to clear as your afterglow gently fades. You lift yourself up onto your elbows, then your knees. You crawl backwards to the end of the bed and place a shaky foot on the ground, still holding the sheets tight to keep your balance. After a moment you stand up and watch Asriel, already up and gathering his clothes off of the ground and sneaking towards the open door.

“Well.” Asgore’s voice is huskier than when he entered, and much quieter. “I’ll just see myself to the shower, I think.” He climbs off of the bed with ease, his penis still half erect, and heads towards the en-suite bathroom. As he shuts the door behind him, he shoots you a smile and a wink. The sound of running water breaks your thoughts and you turn back to Asriel.

“That, uh” he stutters, looking very embarrassed now. “I, um, wasn’t expecting… Um, you-” He clears his throat and wipes down his face, trying to regain his composure. “Would you like to move to my room now?” he asks. You give him a curt nod and a smile, pick up your own clothes and follow him out, closing the door behind you with a soft click.


End file.
